1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a skin care product containing whole eggs wherein the eggs are utilized as a carrier of the active ingredients in the product and is used to achieve the desired effects of the product. More specifically, the present invention relates to a whole egg product for use as a cosmetic, pharmaceutical and/or medicinal product applicable for soothing sore muscles, expediting the healing and repairing process of the skin and reducing the visual appearance of cellulite.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous cosmetic and skin care products that use components of eggs as major ingredients in their formulation. For example, some cosmetic or skin care products use egg whites in their formulation. Other cosmetic and skin care products use extracts of yokes in their formulation. The use of whole egg has never been achieved since the mixing and/or shearing process of the manufacturing of the product will cause the egg components to coagulate and form mayonnaise. There have also been problems with incorporating the whole egg in the formations since the shearing and heating process of most processes have denatured the proteins in the eggs and have inactivated the active ingredients in the egg which provides for its excellent carrier/delivery properties. In addition, there are no cosmetic, medicinal, pharmaceutical and/or cosmopharmaceutical product that utilize whole eggs as carriers for their active ingredients.